With the miniaturization of mobile terminal (e.g., mobile phone) and the diversification of function of mobile terminal, the problems of high power consumption and heating of the mobile terminal have become increasingly acute, which affect the service life of product and even personal safety. For high-end operators, which pay more attention to user experience and quality details of product, in Europe, America, and Japan, requirement for temperature rise control has become a rigid target. For example, a certain operator requires that if a charger is in an extreme working status of charging while calling with the maximum power, then the highest temperature of the surface of the mobile terminal is not allowed to exceed 43 degrees centigrade.
The cause of heating of the mobile terminal is great working current, especially, the working status of maintaining a cellular connection while charging is the most serious heating condition, that is to say, heat source of the mobile terminal is the baseband Power Management (PM) module and the radio frequency Power Amplifier (PA) module. For the baseband PM module, a plug-and-charge charge mode is usually adopted in the conventional art. However, the plug-and-charge charge mode has the following problems.
(1) Service life of lithium battery of the mobile terminal is closely related to charge and discharge times. When the mobile terminal only needs to transmit data with Personal Computer (PC) and the battery power of the mobile terminal is comparatively adequate, the plug-and-charge charge mode definitely increases extra charge and discharge times of battery, which severely affects the service life of the battery.
(2) Charging in standby mode has little impact on heating of the mobile terminal, but charging in call mode severely exacerbates the problem.
In addition, for the radio frequency PA, especially under condition of transmission with high power (e.g., 23 dbm) the communication current may up to hundreds of milliamperes (mA). In view of balance of radio frequency specification, optimization of the communication current itself is limited.
Thus, in the conventional art, the problem of heating of the mobile terminal is usually alleviated through heat dissipation way. For example, there are more utility models, such as novel heat conduction materials and novel design schemes of structure moulds. However, research on technical innovation of fundamental solutions for power consumption control combining the baseband with the radio frequency of the mobile terminal has not deeply investigated.